marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus (Planet)
(Full appearance) | HistoryText = The planet Venus is the second planet from the Earth's sun. While commonly accepted scientific research suggests that Venus is a world that could not sustain life due to its harsh environments, the Earth has been visited many times by aliens claiming to be from the planet Venus. Known Races Below are a listing of various races that have claimed to live on Venus. There is some question as to if any life originated on the planet Venus. In many cases with other worlds in the Sol system, alien races from other galaxies frequently used the various planets as staging grounds for invasions, and posed as natives of those worlds, this could be the case of the species below: Lavorites: A race of diminutive creatures that stand five inches tall. They are amphibious and have developed rocket technology that allows them to at least travel to nearby planets. They were ruled by the human sized amphibian named Queen Jarna. In 1941, Jarna led an invasion force to Earth and teamed up with Nazi spies to try and dominate the world. Their plans of working together were foiled by the Sub-Mariner. Her invasion force was sent home . Jarna stayed on Earth and clashed with Namor one more time, and was forced to help him destroy a Nazi submarine base before being allowed to go free, her fate is unknown . Olympians: In 1948, while under the leadership of Aphrodite, the planet Venus was home to many of the Olympian Gods. They constructed a kingdom there that had an Earth-like atmosphere . This kingdom was also home of the apparent immortalized forms of Cleopatra and Salome. However, when Zeus resumed control of the Olympians they returned to the realm of Olympus . Venusians: There were two different species of creatures that called themselves Venusians and claimed to be from the planet Venus. The first was a humanoid race where the males are reptilian air breathers, while the females are apparently mammalian but are amphibious in nature. In 1925 they were visited by a criminal named George Mulford who escaped Earth in a stolen space ship. He gathered a group of loyal followers and returned to Earth in 1945 where he attempted to steal everything of value from the island Burbuda, but was thwarted by the Sub-Mariner . The second group calling themselves Venusians were sentient machines. They traveled to Earth in 1952 to conquer the planet. These beings were also defeated by the Sub-Mariner, who forced the invaders to flee and took their leader prisoner. However their leader went inert shortly after his minions fled the Earth . | PointsOfInterest = Olympus As early as 1948, the Olympians briefly lived on Planet Venus until the 1950s. It is unspecified if the Olympians actually colonized Venus or if the portal to Olympus was moved from it's Earthly location. They erected a massive futuristic looking city, but also kept a lush forest and mounted region. Here was the location of Mount Lusture, where the castle of Venus was located. | Residents = Lavorites, Queen Jarna, Venusians, George Mullford, Olympians (Including Aphrodite, Apollo, Helen of Troy), the apparent immortalized forms of Cleopatra and Selome. | Notes = It is entirely possible that while the Lavorites and Venusians lived on the planet Venus, like many alien races in the Earth-616 universe, they likely originated from another planet (such as the case was with the Kronans claiming to be from Saturn and the Martian Masters claiming to be from Mars). It is interesting to note that both Jarna of the Lavorites and Vanza of the Venusians are amphibious humanoids. While they never made any claims to be a direct member of either race, it is possible they may be members of a similar, as yet unidentified, alien race. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Planets